How Life Works
by justagirl8225
Summary: All thing take time, it's just how life works. One-shot. Hints of Rufus/Tifa and Tseng/Elena. Post AC, pre-DoC.


**Disclaimer: **characters contained within are property of Square-Enix, the idea is mine though.

**Notes: **I'm still trying to find my footing if you will, with writing in this fandom. I realize that my pairing choices may not always be popular, but I can't say that I'm overly concerned with that. My primary worry is taking people too out of character, so, if you've read this and have any suggestions, I would appreciate it.

**~*~**

Sometimes, there is nothing more simple and satisfying in life than the touch of another human being because with just that one touch; one is reminded that they are not alone.

And it is when one least expects it that they realize how much they need it every once in awhile.

And it is when one is without it that they realize how much they have taken it for granted.

For Elena, the brush of a hand against hers or a warm embrace when they're alone is enough to get her through the most hellish of days. She does not necessarily need whispered words of comfort or passion intoned sentiments … It is enough for her, most of the time, that she just _knows _he is there. Tseng holding her hand or reaching for her or simply making eye contact … those little things, every day things... they had become as necessary as oxygen during a time of duress. How he knew that, the blond woman still wasn't quite certain … but she is thankful that he does.

And it is with this continued contact and time, always time, that their relationship continues to bloom.

For Rufus, one not always knowing what human touch was like... or at least not without some motive behind it; the absence of human touch does not affect him as much as it would someone else. But then it happens, and all it takes is that once to catch his curiosity … though he may not admit to it right away. The briefest of touches, there and gone in the blink of an eye; long enough for ruby reds to catch sapphire blues. He knows this woman standing next to him, recognizes her as a former enemy and now... well now, he supposes they are on slightly friendlier terms. Not friendly enough that they would exchange pleasantries, but perhaps with time and effort that might change.

He knew, of course, that Reeve and Elena were conspiring against him; working to get Tifa Lockhart more involved with the WRO. At one point in the recent past, Elena had even been so bold to suggest that Tifa may be interested in a position with the Turks. Rufus had simply arched an eyebrow and the subject was never mentioned again.

But, he supposes he has to give them some credit; Tifa standing next to him is proof that Reeve and Elena's combined efforts had not gone to waste. The former AVALANCHE member now working directly with Reeve on one of the numerous development projects for the WRO.

And that was why she was here tonight in the first place, Elena having suggested that it would be beneficial to business relations. Though how the blond Turk would know more about successful business... just this once he had indulged her and had even left all of the details up to Elena.

Reno had questioned if Rufus had gone daft, the redheaded turk consequently being assigned to babysitting duty when Tifa and the other former members of AVALANCE arrived. And they'd arrived as Rufus had envisioned they would; with a great amount of noise and gusto. To his surprise, they had been mostly well mannered during dinner; though he wouldn't go as far to say that he felt that they were completely uncivilized... just that the world of fancy dining was more his realm than anyone else's … former members of AVALANCHE and Turks included.

So now, as he stood outside on the balcony, a glass of red wine the color of her eyes in left hand; something he couldn't quite put a finger on passed between them. He didn't even know why he had gone outside in the first place, nor did he ask her why she had retreated outside. And yet, here they were, everyone else still inside.

Things were changing and things had changed, that much Rufus Shinra was certain of, but now...

"... Elena suggested that we all take a vacation together," there was the beginning of a smile on her face, "but I think that might not be for the best, right now. Even if dinner tonight wasn't a complete disaster..."

Rufus suppressed a grimace as he recalled Elena's other suggestion...

"I still told her I would at least think about it, Yuffie seemed pretty interested but I'm not so sure about the others."

Her hesitance made him wonder if Elena had also suggested--

"And then she suggested that--"

"... Elena has a tendency to speak too much and too freely when she's had too much to drink," Rufus swiftly interrupted. "I'll make an effort to advise her about this in the future."

Tifa shook her head, "you needn't worry about that.. Yuffie and I already invited Elena out for brunch next weekend. We'll make our own plans then, without the added worry around."

Silence overtook them, Tifa starting to recall the previous times she had heard him speak.. well, she decided that she didn't want to think about that. Some memories were best left where they were and that was firmly in the past.

It was just as she was going to excuse herself that Rufus spoke again, surprising Tifa with what he had to say.

"Would you care to join me for lunch next week?" Breakfast was too much of a bother, dinner sometimes implied more and lunch, well that seemed the safest option. "Merely to discuss what your duties would be within the WRO."

Tifa blinked, confusion evident in her eyes and voice, "Reeve mentioned that I would be informed of that next week... all I have to do is head to his office and--"

If he had been anyone else, Rufus may have been apprehensive, but he was who he was. And it wasn't like he needed an ulterior motive to have lunch with a woman. "Then perhaps to become acquainted as the possibility of working together in the future--"

"We will be working together, not all the time of course," Tifa had interrupted gently, "but enough that it could get … awkward." Her mind seemingly made up, the bartender smiled, "what day and time next week?"

It doesn't take him too long to supply her with a day, time and place for next week; Tifa making a mental note of it … Rufus offering to have Elena call her during the week as a reminder. He may have asked her to lunch, but that didn't mean much of anything … merely a social thing for the best interest of the WRO. He didn't need to ask for anything else anyway because he knew that Elena would. Not that he absolutely needed Elena's help in the matter, nor did he ever ask for her assistance. It was just something that Elena did and Rufus benefited from it.

This time, when she had spoken to excuse herself to go back inside, Rufus joined her; the two walking side by side but not necessarily together. But it was enough for now, everything took time after all, and the simple fact that she was standing next to him and he next to her was enough. They're close enough to realize they aren't alone and close enough to touch, but he does not touch her and she makes no move to touch him.

One step at a time and all that.

Tifa will have a hard enough time as it is, explaining the meaning behind her farewell to the former president. Because even though there was no bloodshed and even though they would be working in the WRO, that still didn't mean that everything was peaceful between Turks and AVALANCHE. Certainly they were no longer at war with each other, but they didn't automatically trust nor were they the best of friends. But in time, perhaps that will also change.

All things, given the right amount of time, will change. It's just how life works.

**~ fin ~**


End file.
